


Герои

by Quenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenny/pseuds/Quenny
Summary: Сборник драбблов по вулфстару.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> работы будут дополняться, пока мне не станет лень их писать. буду безмерна рада отзывам!!  
> название связано с песней sirotkin - герои, которая вдохновила меня на все это

Коридоры Хогвартса все такие же темные и холодные, что противоречит теплой и уютной атмосфере, которая всегда царит в замке. По ночам он всегда воспринимался иначе. Нет бесконечного потока студентов, смеха, криков, падающих учебников, голосов переговаривающихся портретов, нет летающих туда-сюда шутливых заклинаний. Только звуки твоих шагов, эхом отражающихся от холодных стен. Становилось холоднее, и приходила странная тревожность, казалось, ты один в этом огромном, бесконечном потоке стен, и набрасывалось неподходящее чувство клаустрофобии, а ненужные мысли наполняли голову с невыобразимой быстротой. В такие моменты всегда откуда-то приходили его друзья, громким смехом разбивая все страхи Ремуса Люпина, заполняя собой все пространство вокруг, вытесняя холод каменных стен. Они хохотали над очередной своей проделкой, а мальчик постепенно расслаблялся, забывая все наполнявшие его ранее тревоги. Сириус обхватывал его за плечи и заливисто рассказывал суть их новой шутки, пока Питер ворчал что-то о новом наказании, а Джеймс распутывал мантию-невидимку. Ремус слушал голос Сириуса, совершенно не вникая в суть, смеялся над ворчанием Питера и понимал — пока они здесь, пока рядом Джеймс, Питер и Сириус, Ремус способен справиться с чем угодно.

Сейчас он знает, что никто не придет. Ремус Люпин идет по темным коридорам Хогвартса и понимает, что больше никто не сломает его страхи, никто не спасет его от тревоги. За все эти годы он почти научился справляться с ними самостоятельно. Почти свыкся с всепоглощающим чувством одиночества, в котором он захлебывается уже столько лет. Почти смог уговорить себя забыть их смех и _его_ голос. Когда он только приехал в школу, он дал себе обещание — что бы не случилось, не предаваться воспоминаниям. Он знал, что если хоть на секунду позволит им проникнуть в его жизнь сейчас — он сломается. Сломается каждый кирпичик стены безразличия, которую он так долго, так мучительно строил все эти невыносимо тяжелые годы, которые слились в один неразличимый поток времени. Но после того как _та самая карта_ попала в его руки, он просто не смог. Не смог отсиживаться у себя в кабинете дальше, не смог ходить по замку в своих мыслях, пытаясь не _смотреть_. Не теперь, когда он знает, что Питер жив (потому что карта никогда не врет и это факт, он лично перепроверял наложенные на нее заклятия), и в его сердце разгорелась надежда, которую он пытался подавлять тринадцать лет. Надежда, что Сириус Блэк невиновен. Надежда, что они смогут увидеться вновь.

Ремус медленно идет по коридорам, слегка касаясь пальцами стен, и наконец-то _смотрит_ , будто не открывал глаз с тех пор как сошел с Хогвартс-экспресса. Он проходит мимо дверей кабинета истории магии и вспоминает как отчитывал здесь Джеймса, Сириуса и Питера за очередную проделку, из-за которой их снова наказали, и его сердце сжимается, принося боль всему телу.

_— Почему этим занимаетесь вы, а влетает все равно мне? Вы можете успокоиться хотя бы сейчас, у нас СОВ на носу! — громко возмущался Ремус, размахивая руками._

_— Такова участь старосты факультета, Рем, а до СОВ еще год, — Сириус сложил руки на груди и ехидно ухмыляясь посмотрел на друга._

_— Я еще не староста, Сириус, и из-за вас видимо никогда им и не стану! — парень отзеркалил позу юного Блэка, и теперь они принялись буравить друг друга глазами в неловкой напряженной тишине._

_— Слушай, Лунатик, ты всегда знаешь обо всех наших планах и все равно идешь с нами. Прекрати, пожалуйста, эту истерику и скажи, ты хоть раз пытался остановить нас на самом деле? Мы все знаем, что втайне тебе это нравится, — спокойно произнес Джеймс, поправляя очки. Он окинул взглядом все также уставившихся друг на друга друзей и устало закатил глаза. «Видимо претензия была не ко всем нам. Пусть разбираются с этим сами», — подумал Поттер и взяв за рукав Питера тихо ушел, утащив его с собой._

_Первым не выдержал Сириус._

_— Сохатый прав! Почему ты так ведешь себя, Рем? Это из-за полнолуния? — спросил он уже мягче. Люпин постоял не двигаясь еще пару секунд и наконец тяжело вздохнул, расслабляясь. Он понимал, что Джеймс прав, и не хотел так набрасываться на друзей. Но в это время достаточно было упасть карандашу, чтобы он вышел из себя._

_— Прости, — тихо произнес Ремус. — Я не хотел кричать на вас. Просто мне… почему-то сложнее сейчас. Не как обычно, — он весь сгорбился, будто пытался сжаться в одну точку и исчезнуть. Сириус вздохнул и взял его за руку, крепко сжимая._

_— Я все понимаю, — он ободряюще улыбнулся, и от этих действий Ремусу действительно стало немного легче. Он немного расправил плечи, смотря на Блэка. — Хочешь, сбегаем на кухню за шоколадом?_

_Ремус коротко улыбнулся и кивнул. Тепло руки Сириуса и его обволакивающий любящий взгляд окончательно успокоили его. Ничто не способно уничтожить его страдания в период цикла, но поддержка друзей, поддержка Сириуса помогала унять желание разорвать все вокруг, приносила подобие облегчения и успокоения. Блэк расцвел в белоснежной улыбке и, коротко чмокнув Люпина в нос и поудобнее перехватив его руку, потащил парня на кухню._

Профессор Люпин горько усмехается, провожая взглядом дверь и ощущая на носу легкое касание губ. Он морщится, прогоняя наваждение и идет дальше. Блокировать эмоции уже было бесполезно, он собственноручно запустил этот процесс и теперь осталось только пропустить это все через себя. Перестать бежать и посмотреть себе прямо в глаза. Он глубоко вдыхает запах пергамента, который не оставлял коридоры, даже когда там никого не было. Крепко сжав палочку, Ремус решается пойти _туда_. Уже плевать, что снаружи дементоры, что, возможно, там ходит _он_. Хотелось увидеть все, что они оставили среди этих стен. Если начинаешь — иди до конца.

Ремус выходит на улицу, глубоко вдыхая запах сырой земли. Он останавливается буквально на секунду, наполняя легкие свежестью ночи, и на автомате идет к их месту у стены Хогвартса, недалеко от Черного озера. Он уже не замечает привычной тревожности, которая заметно усилилась с приходом дементоров. Сейчас он чувствует лишь бешено колотящееся в районе кадыка сердце. Ремус сжимает вспотевшими ладонями палочку, пытаясь подарить себе этим действием чувство защищенности, хотя и знает, что это бесполезно. Ему не нужен свет, чтобы вспомнить дорогу и найти именно эту часть стены. Он видит небольшой оголенный ее участок среди густых зарослей плюща и останавливается в нескольких метрах от него. Зажмурившись и досчитав до десяти (это никогда не помогало, но он почему-то продолжал так делать), он подходит ближе. Стена на несколько метров ввысь покрыта огромным количеством надписей и рисунков, видимо после них ученики заметили это место и решили использовать его в полной мере.

— Люмус, — хриплый голос почти не слушается его. Ремус подносит палочку к одному из кирпичиков и задерживает дыхание. Пальцы сами тянутся к вырезанным буквам «Р+С», мягко оглаживая их контур. Рядом красуются «Д+Л», и слеза медленно стекает с поросшей щетиной щеки профессора. Он касается лбом ледяной влажной стены и впервые за много лет позволяет себе расплакаться. Кажется, только сейчас он понимает как сильно он устал. Устал блокировать все эмоции, все воспоминания, устал бороться с собой и своими чувствами, глубоко в душе понимая, что это бессмысленно. В очередной раз он убеждался, что ни черта время не лечит. Это лишь отговорка, чтобы было что сказать, когда человеку больно. Время просто течет, ничего не делая, а его поганая жизнь оборотня убивает его, нанося новые удары каждый гребанный день. Он устал тонуть в сраном одиночестве. Безжизненном, всепоглощающем, обволакивающем каждую клеточку его мерзкого тела, обреченном ломаться каждое чертово полнолуние. Он слаб. Его друзья мертвы. Его любимый человек предатель. Ремусу будто снова двадцать один и он только узнал о том, _что_ произошло. За тринадцать лет эмоции ничуть не утихли, как ему обещали все вокруг. Въевшаяся под кожу боль вспыхивает с новой силой, наполняя тело тошнотой и дрожью, заставляя его покрываться мерзким потом, хотя на улице было чертовски холодно.

Его ладонь прижимается к _их_ инициалам, все тело дрожит, пытаясь сделать вдох. В ушах стоит _его_ голос, заглушая собой все вокруг.

_— Смотри, Рем, так мы закрепим наши отношения, и я точно буду знать, что ты не сбежишь! — весело сообщил Сириус, когда они подошли к зарослям плюща. Ремус усмехнулся, приподнимая бровь, и посмотрел на парня с толикой смеха и удивления._

_— Сбегу? Куда это, скажи мне, я могу сбежать от тебя?_

_Сириус проигнорировал вопрос, старательно выцарапывая на стене их инициалы. От напряжения он зажал язык между зубами и забавно пыхтел. Юный Люпин не смог не рассмеяться от такого зрелища: подумать только, знаменитый аристократ Сириус Орион Блэк III царапает камнем на стене кривые буквы, вкладывая в это абсолютно все свои усилия._

_— Ты в курсе, что мы волшебники? Мне казалось, ты точно должен об этом помнить! Ты мог наколдовать надпись, а то я боюсь, ты сейчас свалишься в обморок от переутомления, — с наигранным беспокойством произнес Ремус. Сириус все еще игнорировал все замечания парня, выцарапывая первую букву своего имени. Закончив, он наконец оторвался, отбросив камень в сторону, и с максимально гордым видом продемонстрировал Ремусу свое творение._

_— Та-дам! Ну, что скажешь? — на его лице царила довольная улыбка, но Люпин разглядел в его глазах толику беспокойства._

_— Ну не знаю, это же порча школьного имущества, может, я должен стереть это? Или доложить Филчу? — шутил Ремус. Неожиданно Сириус посерьезнел._

_— Ремус, — тихо произнес он, обхватив его руку своими ладонями и переплетая их пальцы. — Ремус, я понимаю, что для тебя это может ничего не значить. Но… прости, это глупо, но я начал, и я знаю, как ты бесишься, когда я не заканчиваю мысль, так что я скажу все. — он сделал небольшую паузу, проглатывая слюну и нервно облизывая губы. — Рем, я люблю тебя. Правда. Очень сильно, ты представить себе не можешь, как. И ты знаешь, что моя жизнь не так уж прекрасна как мне хотелось бы. Я… одинок. Был одинок. Люди всегда отворачивались от меня: родители, собственный младший брат, — он остановился, собираясь с мыслями. Ремус внимательно слушал, крепко сжимая его руку. — Я хочу сказать, что я всегда буду думать о том, что меня все покинут. Нет, подожди, ничего не говори! Я… Эта надпись, Рем, она нужна мне. Это глупо и сентиментально, но мне почему-то так спокойнее, понимаешь? Раз наши имена скреплены на стенах этого замка, мне кажется, что… что мы будем вместе, пока замок не разрушат или пока их не смоет время. Понимаешь? Мерлин, как же это стыдно, — Сириус нервно выдыхает, выдавливая горько-нервную ухмылку._

_Ремус резко выдохнул, замечая, что не дышал все это время. Он подошел ближе, кладя свободную руку на щеку Блэку и приближая его лицо ближе. Они стояли некоторое время, прижимаясь лбами и слабо дыша._

_— Сириус, я никогда не оставлю тебя. — его голос звучал твердо. — Что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду с тобой. Всегда буду любить тебя. Это может звучать как пустые обещания, но я верю в то, что говорю. — Ремус поцеловал Сириуса в лоб и крепко обнял, зарываясь рукой в его мягкие волосы. — Даже если эти буквы сотрутся, мы все равно будем вместе. Если когда-нибудь эти стены рухнут, я все равно буду любить тебя. — прошептал он в макушку Блэку и почувствовал, как крепко парень обхватил его, хватаясь за лопатки и пряча лицо в сгибе шеи Люпина. Они стояли так, пока дрожь не покинула их тела, уступая место спокойствию и умиротворению. Сириус оторвался первым. Ремус искренне улыбнулся, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и мягко поцеловал, держа его лицо в ладонях._

_— Пойдем, а то ужин пропустим._

Когда слезы закончились, а шум в ушах стих, Люпин глубоко вдыхает, не ощущая запаха мокрого камня. Он задерживает воздух в себе на некоторое время и шумно выдыхает. Он проделывает это несколько раз, пока не успокаивается окончательно. На какое-то время ему кажется, что из-за спины на него смотрят два ярких собачьих глаза, но он игнорирует это ощущение. Он должен спасти Гарри. Он не может сдаться сейчас, когда разгадка так близка. В его руках доказательство того, что Питер Петтигрю жив и что, возможно, _он_ невиновен. Что Ремус зря обманывал себя все эти годы. Он _должен_ найти правду.

Профессор отходит от стены, взглянув не нее в последний раз. Он сдержал обещание. Он не покинул его, даже когда все вокруг покинули. Он не перестал любить его, даже зная, что он убийца и предатель. Теперь он собирается сказать ему об этом лично, перед этим выяснив правду и добившись правосудия. Он больше не будет одинок.


	2. ночь

Громкий смех Сириуса разрезал тишину пустынной улицы. Он уже не помнил как долго смеялся, не помнил над чем — было не важно, он был счастлив, наверное, впервые в жизни, а думать сейчас было слишком сложно. Ремус смеялся вместе с ним на другой стороне улицы, допивая маггловское вино прямо из бутылки.

— Лунатик, если бы ты был ежом, ты бы предпочитал яблоки или ягоды?

— В твои-то годы надо знать, что ежи на самом деле едят нас-секомых, Сириус! Или червей? — Люпин глубоко задумался, рассуждая о рационе ежей, пока к нему не подлетел Блэк, выхватывая из рук бутылку.

— Хоть иногда ты можешь не думать?! Заучка, — он показал язык и сделал большой глоток, сморщившись от кислого вкуса дешевого вина. — Фу, что за гадость? Напомни, почему мы не взяли огневиски?

Ремус обхватил плечо Сириуса двумя руками, ища опоры.

— Потому что ты хотел попробовать, цитирую «что там эти магглы пьют? никакого волшебства сегодня, Лунатик! Пусть мои драгоценные родители подавятся тем, что я вкушаю напитки простолюдинов!»

Сириус закатил глаза, блаженно улыбаясь. Он переплел их пальцы, позволяя Ремусу почти полностью на себя опираться. Никогда еще он не чувствовал такой свободы. Сбежать из родительского дома — определённо, лучшая идея всей его жизни. Благослови Мерлин мистера и миссис Поттер, которые приютили его у себя, и сейчас, летом, когда Ремус приехал к ним погостить, Сириус думает, что его жизнь правда может быть прекрасной. Легкая прохлада светлой летней ночи обволакивает его, дешевый алкоголь приятно наполняет кровь, тяжесть Ремуса и ощущение его руки в своей, уверенность в том, что у него есть _дом_ — все, что было ему нужно сейчас и будет нужно потом.

— Бродяга! — Люпин резко тянет его за руку. — Ты слушаешь меня?

Сириус отрывает взгляд от звездного неба, смотря на парня с блаженной улыбкой.

— Че ты так улыбаешься? Я тут важные вещи говорю вообще-то! — наигранно обижается Ремус, смешно надувая щеки. Блэк останавливается, приближается к его лицу и шепчет:

— Лунатик, Рем, я люблю тебя, — он коротко целует его в нос. — Мне кажется, я сейчас способен абсолютно на что-угодно. — он начинает покрывать лицо Ремуса смазанными поцелуями, остановившись на его губах. Замерев в миллиметре от них, он обхватывает лицо парня руками, физически ощущая его улыбку. Они долго целуются, стоя посреди пустой улицы.

— Миссис Поттер, нас прибьет, — хихикает Ремус, оторвавшись от парня.

— Не прибьет. Я предупредил ее, что мы поздно вернёмся, она так странно на меня посмотрела, что мне даже неловко стало, — они медленно идут в сторону дома, держась за руки.

— Мне кажется, я догадываюсь, почему, — ухмыляется Ремус.

Тишину ночи нарушает далекий лай собак.

— Если ты сейчас ответишь, я тебя ударю, я клянусь.

Сириус громко смеется, шуточно подвывая. Ремус смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом и с улыбкой закатывает глаза, подняв лицо вверх. Он принимается разглядывать звездное небо, которое обычно ненавидит, но в новолуние ему все равно, и он слишком пьян, чтобы думать об этом. Теплая августовская ночь выдалась необычайно ясной, и Люпин подмечает любимые созвездия и видимые в этом месяце планеты. Вдруг он резко останавливается, крепко сжав руку Блэка.

— Сириус! Смотри, это ты! — Ремус показывает на небо, указывая на созвездие Большого Пса, и на его лице расцветает такая счастливая широкая улыбка, что Сириусу кажется, что вино не имеет никакого отношения к его опьянению. Он прослеживает направление руки Люпина, но глаза отказываются фокусироваться, так что он просто утыкается парню в плечо, довольно улыбаясь.

— У меня сейчас лицо порвется от улыбки, — бурчит он в шею Лунатика. Тот треплет его по волосам и тянет идти дальше, но спотыкается и чуть не падает.

— Я никогда в жизни столько не пил, — кряхтит он, опираясь на Сириуса.

— Будешь блевать — волосы держать не буду!

— Это кому тут еще надо волосы держать, а, Рапунцель? — Ремус пихает парня в плечо и дергает за волосы.

— Эй! Это моя главная гордость! И не ври, что они тебе не нравятся.

— Не буду, — Ремус запускает ладонь в волосы, мягко массируя кожу, а Сириус приковывает глаза от удовольствия. — Ты точно щенок. Маленький, миленький щеночек, — смеется Люпин и чешет кожу около уха. Блэк игнорирует это возмутительное замечание, отмечая про себя, что, возможно, он и правда не так устрашающе выглядит, как ему хотелось бы.


	3. put your head on my shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чтобы максимально прочувствовать атмосферу, включите Put Your Head on My Shoulder - Paul Anka. а еще лучше это https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fE6fiJJFHA

Стоя напротив открытого окна, Ремус с наслаждением вдыхает запах дождя. Легкие занавески приятно щекочут руки даже сквозь пиджак, а редкие капли дождя попадают на веснушчатый нос, Ремус морщит его, чтобы не щекотало. Опершись на подоконник, он высовывает одну руку из окна, хватая влагу и глупо улыбаясь как ребенок, прикрыв глаза. После душной, пропахшей выпивкой комнаты с потными танцующими людьми, свежесть весеннего ливня кажется настоящим раем. Люпин не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему позволил Сириусу притащить его сюда. Он точно знал, что Джеймс и тем более Лили не обиделись бы, если бы Ремус не явился на их годовщину — они прекрасно знали отношение парня к такому роду вечеринок. Однако юный мистер Блэк почему-то считал иначе и почти силком притащил его сюда. И вот итог — Ремус почти два часа пытался активно участвовать в праздновании и даже охотно общался с Марлин и Лили, но когда все напились, атмосфера уютного празднества закончилась и превратилась в бессмысленную тусовку, а их Ремус не любил всем сердцем. Высвободившись из цепких рук Лили, которая тоже не являлась поклонницей такого рода занятий, он наконец-то пробрался из толпы наружу и зашел в спальню Эванс.

Двигая рукой под дождем, Ремус вырисовывает пальцами замысловатые движения, наслаждаясь влагой. Прокручивая в голове картинки сегодняшнего вечера, он невольно вспоминает как забавно Сириус двигался под ритмичную музыку, посылая ему искрометные улыбки. Интересно, что на этот раз придумали Марлин с Доркас, замешивая алкогольные коктейли? Ремус не пил, потому что не любил опьянение, чего нельзя сказать о всех остальных его друзьях. Правда Сириус сегодня пил не очень много, что крайне странно. Обычно он напивался вдребезги, и Люпину постоянно приходилось отвозить его домой. Честно говоря, он был уверен, что сегодня он здесь именно за этим — проследить, чтобы Сириус Блэк добрался до дома, не попав при этом под какую-нибудь машину.

Увлекшись своими мыслями, он не замечает, как в комнату входит предмет его раздумий.

— Веселишься? — тихо спрашивает Сириус, улыбаясь и приподнимая бровь. От неожиданности Ремус отскакивает от окна, слегка ударившись пальцами о подоконник.

— Ты знаешь, что я не люблю такие вечеринки, — Ремусу вдруг становится очень неуютно под немного ошалелым взглядом Сириуса. Видимо, он успел выпить чуть больше, чем Ремус предполагал. Он вздыхает и начинает бегать глазами по комнате. Флаг Гриффиндора на всю стену. Книжный шкаф, книга «Ликантропия. Приговор или дар». Разбросанная по комоду косметика. Ремус чувствует холод, окативший его сзади и чтобы чем-то себя занять, закрывает окно, приглаживая шторы. Тишина затягивается.

— Что? — не выдерживает Ремус.

— Потанцуешь со мной? — улыбка не сходит с лица Сириуса, и около его глаз расползаются очаровательные морщинки. Ремус невольно улыбается глядя на них. — Тебе вроде нравится эта песня.

Сириус протягивает руку и опускается в удивительно грациозном поклоне, опустив голову — приглашает на танец.

Ремус тихо смеется, складывая руки на груди.

— Не знал, что ты у нас, оказывается, такой джентельмен.

Сириус разгибается и закатывает глаза, но ладонь не опускает.

— Просто дай мне свою руку.

У Ремуса почему-то перехватывает дыхание, он подходит ближе, вкладывая слегка подрагивающую ладонь в тепло ладони Блэка. Сириус аккуратно притягивает его к себе, выставляя в сторону руки с переплетенными пальцами, а другой приобнимая его за талию.

— Я не умею танцевать, — еле слышно произносит Ремус, нервно сглатывая и пытаясь не дышать.

— Доверься мне, — тихий голос Сириуса обволакивает тишину комнаты. Он крепе сжимает его руку в своей. Ремус закусывает губы и еле заметно кивает. Сириус чувствует кивок и широко улыбается.

Голоса в соседней комнате затихли — видимо ребята решили сделать перерыв между бурными танцами. Плавная мелодия звучит приглушенно, но это только прибавляет чувство уединенности. Они начинают медленно покачиваться из стороны в сторону в ритм медленной музыке.

Сириус рассматривает лицо Ремуса с какой-то детской восхищенностью, цепляясь глазами за каждую веснушку, и Ремусу хочется отвернуться.

— Дурилка, у тебя нос мокрый, — еле слышным шепотом произносит Сириус, стирая капли дождя их переплетенными пальцами. Ремус краснеет.

Блэк придвигается ближе и кладет голову Люпину в сгиб шеи и очень медленно и аккуратно вдыхает — надеется, что Ремус не заметит. Но Ремус замечает и только улыбается, постепенно расслабляясь в руках Сириуса.

Их руки незаметно для них обоих переместились на плечи, и теперь они, обнимаясь, покачивались по комнате, окруженные тихой музыкой, стуком капель дождя по подоконнику и редкими раскатами грома. Иногда по улице проносилась машина, рассекая лужи с громким всплеском. Свет фар параллелограммами проскальзывал по потолку, от стены к стене. Иногда темную комнату освещала молния, но они этого почти не замечали. Их глаза были закрыты.

_Put your head on my shoulder,_   
_Whisper in my ear, baby_   
_Words I want to hear_   
_Tell me, that you love me too._

Ремус касается гладких волос Сириуса, слегка ероша их кончиком носа. Они пахнут мятным шампунем и чем-то сладким — наверное запах коктейлей Марлин. Сириус улыбается от приятного прикосновения и инстинктивно льнет к нему. Ремус думает, что Сириус слишком сильно похож на щенка и тихая улыбка не сходит с его губ.

Его пальцы на автомате поглаживают плечо Блэка, также как и пальцы Сириуса вырисовывают круги на вельветовом пиджаке Ремуса. «Серьезно? Пиджак на вечеринку? Он неисправим,» — проносится у него в голове, вырисовываясь на лице нежной улыбкой.

Лили заглядывает в комнату, чтобы взять что-то, но при виде друзей весело и понимающе улыбается, тихо прикрыв дверь. Сириус не замечает, а Ремус делает вид, что ничего не было.

— И это ты называешь танцем? Простые покачивания? — смеется он.

Сириус снова закатывает глаза.

— Не ври, что тебе не нравится, сумасшедший романтик.

Ремус ничего не отвечает, только прислоняет голову к голове Сириуса, и они продолжают покачиваться в такт мелодии.

— Я рад, что я не один такой «сумасшедний романтик».


	4. поезда

Ремус всегда любил поезда. Ему нравилось чувствовать легкое покачивание движущегося вагона, слышать равномерный и успокаивающий звук стука колёс.

Он любил спать в поездах, откидывая голову назад, впитывая всем телом запах старых сидений и ощущая приятную тряску. Но особенно сильно Ремус Люпин любил Хогвартс-экспресс.

Он любил выискивать на платформе макушки друзей и весело бежать к ним, хватая в объятия. Любил то, с каким энтузиазмом Джеймс рассказывал про своё лето и очередное приключение, в которое он просто не мог не попасть, и как он составил новый «точно работающий» план по захвату сердца Лили Эванс.

Он любил лежать на коленях Сириуса, пока тот расслабленно перебирал ему волосы, и чувствовать его смех и запах, улыбаться его шуткам.

Он любил просто наблюдать за своими друзьями и поражаться своей удаче. Он точно знал, что его окружают самые лучшие люди во всём мире и самый прекрасный, самый любящий и невообразимо красивый парень, чьи пальцы так приятно массируют кожу его головы, пока он засыпает у него на коленях, убаюканный смехом и стуком колес.

Эти моменты всегда были одними из самых тёплых и светлых воспоминаний, которые Ремус вспоминал дома, ожидая прихода осени.

Через много лет он приходит на платформу девять и три четверти в одиночестве.

Больше нет смысла искать лохматые макушки в толпе.

Он заходит в первое попавшееся купе и садится к окну, проводя пальцами по немного пыльной поверхности небольшого подоконника.

Он засыпает, облакотившись головой о стену и закрывшись пальто, чтобы не видеть темноты и холода пустого купе, пытаясь вспомнить _его_ смех и ощущение _его_ пальцев в своих волосах, вспоминая полный предвкушения голос Джеймса и восхищённый взгляд Питера.

Он теперь один.


	5. любовь

Даже спустя годы сердце Сириуса все ещё влюбленно замирало, когда он смотрел на Ремуса.

Уже не так как раньше, бешено колотясь от случайных прикосновений, а нежно сжимаясь, когда они крепко держались за руки.

Он все ещё не мог отвести взгляд, когда Ремус заходил в комнату. Его ладони не потели в нервном припадке, а привычным движением ложились на спину Люпина, и от этого Сириус искренне улыбался.

В животе у Блэка больше не бились в бешенстве бабочки, когда Ремус целовал его, теперь там расцветали цветы, когда они каждый день из года в год засыпали вместе.

В юности Сириус боялся, что жизнь их разлучит, что они разлюбят, что это закончится. Что любовь перестанет быть такой яркой и страстной, что они превратятся в ворчливых стариков, ненавидящих друг друга, как его родители. Он мечтал об их совместной жизни и одновременно с этим боялся, ужасно боялся, что она их поглотит, что они не уживутся, что будет множество «если» и «что» и всё прекратится.

Сейчас он понял многие вещи, и самое главное — он понял как ошибался.

Не повседневность съедает любовь — сами люди ее убивают.

Они проживают тяжелую, но лучшую жизнь. Они могут любить друг друга сквозь долгие годы, они могут проносить это чувство через сложнейшие испытания, и она все еще будет жить в них. Ей не обязательно быть огненно-страстной, чтобы занимать всё сердце.

Она может быть спокойной, лилово-нежной и уверенной, растекающейся по венам приятной тяжестью.

Их любовь, разная, меняющаяся со временем, как и всё во Вселенной, но все еще живая, бьющаяся и невероятно глубокая, заставляла Сириуса улыбаться, глядя на Ремуса, вставать по утрам, бороться и просто жить.

Они живы, пока жива их любовь.


	6. 31 октября

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не совсем вулфстар, но всё же. (стекло)

Видеть одни и те же стены было невыносимо; не иметь возможности встретиться с Сириусом и орденцами было невыносимо; дышать пыльным воздухом, без запаха только опавших листьев, было невыносимо. Подростками они мечтали о громких и великих подвигах, мечтали, как будут спасать жизни и смеялись, гордясь будущим. Они мечтали стать героями и гордились этим. 

В будущем всё оказалось иначе. Оказалось, не всех они могут спасти. 

Оказалось, совершать подвиги вовсе не так весело и легко, как они думали. 

Оказалось, война — это не мелькающие картинки воображения, навеянные приключенческими романами и магловскими фильмами.

Это пыль и песок в зубах, это кровавые слёзы дорогого тебе человека, это постоянные заживляющие и горькие лекарства. Это бесконечный поток смертей и серого неба, ощущение тягучей безысходности и дыхание смерти, щекочущее шею.

Это подозрения и паранойя. Это предательства и страх.

Никто из них не думал о таком в школе, сидя в кругу на кровати Джеймса и придумывая новые истории.

Разве что взгляд Ремуса не был столь предвкушающим, и теперь он чёрт знает где, и улыбка Сириуса больше не освещает комнату. 

Стакан в руках Джеймса Поттера треснул, и он, чертыхнувшись, починил его быстрым Репаро. Они все были всего лишь детьми, подростками, никто из них не был готов ощутить на себе ломающие кости костлявые пальцы войны. Никто из них не был готов терять друзей и любимых, теряться в догадках о предателях и подозревать друг друга.

В комнате сверху послышался громкий детский плач и успокаивающий голос Лили.

Джеймс уставился в стену, прикусив губу.

Их дети, их Гарри, они никогда не должны будут узнать, что такое война. Она должна остаться для них лишь строчками на пожелтевших страницах учебников истории, лишь картинками детского воображения. Их сын не должен в двадцать лет узнать рвущую лёгкие боль утраты и смотреть в глаза Смерти.

Их сын должен веселиться с друзьями, смеяться и жить, быть счастливым, быть подростком, быть обычным студентом Хогвартса, и его самой большой заботой должна стать будущая профессия, а не стратегия нового нападения и разъедающие нутро подозрения.

Тридцатого октября 1981 года Джеймс Поттер помыл стакан и отправился в спальню, чтобы поцеловать жену и сына с ободряющей улыбкой. 

Они должны, обязаны победить. Ради Гарри, ради всех будущих детей и ради их счастливой жизни похоронить войну в руинах своих судеб.

31 октября 1981 года Лорд Воландеморт убил Джеймса и Лили Поттеров, а маленький Гарри получил шрам.

В семнадцать лет ему пришлось победить Лорда Воландеморта и закончить войну, чтобы его дети могли жить в мире и никогда не узнали о вкусе кровавых слёз на кончике языка.


	7. звёзды

С семи лет Ремус Люпин ненавидел звёздное небо. Оно было постоянным напоминанием обо всем, что Ремус ненавидел, в себе и в мире. Ему не нужно было смотреть на самую отвратительную вещь во вселенной — Луну, — чтобы почувствовать, как боль и презрение к самому себе стекаются внутри его организма липким страхом. Многие находили в ночи романтику и спасение, но Ремус до дрожи в коленях боялся ее наступления.

Так всё и было, пока Ремусу Люпину не исполнилось четырнадцать лет, и он, увидев зашедшего в купе Хогвартс-экспресса Сириуса Блэка, такого красивого и улыбающегося кривоватой ухмылкой, понял, что пропал навсегда.

С тех пор звёздное небо стало для него олицетворением всего, что он любил.

В особенно одинокие летние ночи, Ремус смотрел ввысь и думал, что, может быть, Сириус тоже сейчас смотрит на эту мерцающую звезду вдалеке, и думает о нём. В минуты ненависти к самому себе он смотрел на ночное небо и слышал слова Сириуса: «Ты прекрасен», «Я люблю тебя, понимаешь? Тебя».

Он смотрел на россыпь сверкающих точек и вспоминал россыпь родинок на спине Блэка. Вспоминал их первый поцелуй, неловкий и кривой, такой желанный и абсолютно полностью романтичный, случившийся под покровом звёзд, тихих и наблюдающих.

Ремус научился игнорировать серебряный диск, так ярко выделяющийся на иссиня-чёрном небосводе, потому что пока его окружают звёзды, ему ничего не страшно.

После той самой роковой ночи; ночи, когда Ремус Люпин потерял все, он снова перестал смотреть на небо. Ремус доказывал себе, что ненавидит его, но в глубине души знал, что ненависть тут не при чём. Он всем своим существом боялся посмотреть на бесконечные звёзды и не почувствовать уже привычную ему защищенность. Теперь звёздное небо стало олицетворением всего, что он потерял, и он боялся его.

После смерти Сириуса, Ремус не мог оторвать взгляда от звёзд. Они приносили ему утешение. Он хотел верить, что его Сириус тоже где-то там, всё ещё чувствует его неугасаемую любовь. Что в ночном небе Сириус наконец-то обрел ту свободу, о которой так долго мечтал.

_«Перед тем как уйти, ты научил меня смелости звёзд»_


End file.
